


No Longer Anonymous

by Thevaen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alvin plays wingman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrice a week Ludger has his morning run. Thrice a week he runs the same route and thrice a week he finishes by going to the same cafe, gets the same two beverages, watches the same people from the same chair and exchanges stolen glances with the same man. </p><p>He's always there when Ludger comes in, in about the same spot. He always wears a neatly ironed shirt and a tie or a waistcoat. He always looks angry, always scowls when people pass him, even if it's simply on their way to the bathroom. He always has the same drink-although until this day Ludger still doesn't know what drink that is, and always leaves a tip. </p><p>And they always look at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed some typos.

 

  
His shoes pad firmly against the concrete. His shirt clings to his back, damp from the sheen of sweat that runs down his neck and seems to gather between his shoulder blades. Even the autumn wind is unable to cool him, and as he waits for the light to turn green he wonders if other people see the steam he feels is coming off his body.   
  
The light turns green and the gentle hopping turns into a jog again as he runs past the other pedestrians. He matches his pace to the beat of the music in his ears, a feat easier said than done but helps to keep the focus off the aching in his legs and the painful jab in his side. He reaches the market and slows his pace, halts briefly to hand some cash to the merchant, as is part of his routine. He takes the bag and jogs through the crowd on a path so familiar it might as well been marked on the stone beneath his feet. Around the fountain, around the girl who snoops for stories and sells her papers with so much enthusiasm she almost whacks people in the head with them, catching the one she throws his way. Behind the cheese stand and in front of the stand that sells bags in colors he's not entirely sure should be combined together.  
  
He escapes the crowd and reaches the park everyone flocks to for their morning routine. To walk their dogs, to participate in the weekly yoga classes. To watch the people and read the paper.   
  
He passes the bench with the elderly lady and halts to pet the old dog next to her. It's all routine. Thrice a week he runs this route and thrice a week she sits here, and he smiles at her and pets her dog, and once a month he brings a small bag of dog treats. Thrice a week she smiles back at him and thanks him, and once a month she brings him something home-made and thanks him extra for bringing something to look forward to into her life. Today it's a cake-roll, apple-cinnamon flavored to match the season.  
  
From here on he simply walks, enjoys the peace and serenity around him and the adrenaline high inside of him. The leaves fall around him in colors both bright and dull, varying from a bright red to a soft yellow or an ugly brown. Both children and dogs run through the leaves and send them fluttering through the air, their flight prolonged by the strong gusts of wind.  
  
He crosses the street between the red car and the blue, and when he pushes open the door to the cafe the little bell above it rings and Jude looks op with a greeting grin. He nods to the corner of the counter where the bottle of their special brand mountain water is already waiting for him.  
  
"Thanks. Hey do you have a plate and a fork? Marble outdid herself." He opens the plastic bag and lifts the roll, neatly rolled in plastic foil and stacked in a small Tupperware box.  
  
"Sure, take your seat. Alvin will bring it up to you in a bit."  
  
"Thanks, oh and," Ludger clenches the bag between his teeth as he places the roll back in it while retrieving the paper he'd gotten from Leia."Here."  
  
  
He almost always sits in the same spot, along the long wall, at the second table from the back. He sits down , sideways so he can both lean against the wall and watch the people around him. The young black woman who sings in the street, the middle aged man who is always on the phone and his partner who absolutely hates it, the elderly man who only comes for one coffee and finishes the morning paper in exactly 18 minutes.  
  
He is toying with the empty water bottle when Alvin brings him his coffee, but this time when he reaches in his back pocket for his wallet Alvin shakes his head. "Not today Ludg. Already taken care of."  
  
Ludger blinks and frowns, about to ask by whom when Jude nods to the corner in the back across of where he sits, to the man who he always shares his mornings with.  
  
He's always there when Ludger comes in, in about the same spot. He always wears a neatly ironed shirt and a tie or a waistcoat, but always has a blazer or a jacket draped over the back of his chair, just in case. He always looks angry, always scowls when people pass him, even if it's simply on their way to the bathroom. He always has the same drink-although until this day Ludger still doesn't know what drink that is, and always leaves a tip.   
  
And they always look at each other.  
  
Not as blunt as that's put mind you. It's always secretive, always in stolen glances the other is not meant to catch but still does. Always they look away, sometimes with haste and a scowl, other times with a nod and perhaps even a small smile. But they never talk, never ask for each other's names or invest in making the other more than an anonymous part of their routine.   
  
"Ah." Ludger simply says, nodding at the man in a silent gesture of gratitude. The man nods, once and barely noticeable, and then turns back to the paper in his hands. Alvin remains standing there, looking between them a few times before settling for giving Ludger a confused look.  
  
"That's it? You're not going to go over there and thank him?"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"You nodded, that's not how you... properly thank someone in cases like this." He gives Ludger a wink.  
  
"Does he look like he wants to be "properly" thanked to you?"  
  
"Ah well..." Alvin's grin falters as he glances at the man once more, who looks up once to send him a glare."I suppose not."  
  
Ludger grinned and stares down at the cream layer on top of his coffee as he muses. ''You know what, you're right. Get him his standard.''

Alvin quirks an eyebrow. ''He always stays for one drink-''

''So get it before he finishes this one. ''

Alvin grins, nods and hurries away, and _surely the man will expect this_ , Ludger thinks. Yet it seems he's wrong, because when Jude places the cup in front of him he looks up with more expression on his face than Ludger's seen in all those weeks, and he has to struggle not to laugh at the confusion followed by the briefest of moment of absolute _terror_ when Jude points in Ludger's direction. Perhaps this in combination with the adrenaline still rushing through his body from his run gives him the dose of courage and boldness he experiences, because before he really thinks about it he grins, raises his own cup and winks before taking a sip.

Alvin flashes him a grin from behind the counter when he looks his way, and Ludger gets out his phone and texts his friend, knowing he carries his phone under his apron.  
  
_To: Alvin_  
_From: Ludger_  
_I should have had you write my number in the cream. Or would that be too much?_

It takes a while before he sees Alvin reach under his apron, and even longer before he sees his friend turn away to hastily type a reply. He's stealing another glance at the man when he feels his phone buzz.  
  
_To: Ludger_  
_From: Alvin_  
 _Probably, but he has no cream anyway._  
  
He is about to jokingly reply about how that cost him points when another text follows, and he chokes on his coffee.  
  
_To: Ludger_  
_From: Alvin_  
 _So I just wrote it on a napkin for you. He seems like a man of tradition._

His cough is all but charming and as he sees Alvin's grin he's half tempted to raise his middle finger. His phone buzzes again and he places down his cup, ready to reply with both a thank you and an inquiry to have himself checked when he sees it's not from Alvin, but from an unknown number. His heart skips a beat and it takes all he has to not immediately look at the person he suspects sent it.  
  
_To: Ludger_  
 _From: Unknown_  
_Perhaps you should wait until the object of your prank has left before joking about it with your friend._  
  
There are several things Ludger wants to do at that moment, and bashing his head against the table seems like the least painful one. He whips his head up and looks across the cafe, but fails to catch the man's gaze. His cheeks heat up, and he hurriedly bends back over his phone to reply, hoping it's not too late.  
  
_To: Unknown_  
_From: Ludger_  
 _Not a prank. He merely informed me that he played wingman. You should be glad. I almost had him write it in the cream, had you had it._  
  
His heart thumps against his chest as he looks up to gauge the reaction. Eyes scan over the screen and glance up to meet his before he looks back at the screen again as his fingers move, painfully slow.  
  
_To: Ludger_  
_From: Unknown_  
 _Best not. Suppose I had I doubt I would have been able to decipher it. I had enough trouble with it as it is._

 _To: Unknown_  
_From: Ludger_  
 _As much as you have with typing? Unless you're writing a book, perhaps it's easier to join me?_  
  
_Wait I'll come to you._

He stuffs his phone in his back pocket and picks up his bag and cup, giving little regard to the feeling of both Jude and Alvin's eyes following him. When he sits down across the man, back to the counter and the staff, he scoffs.  
  
''You think it's wise to insult the man who bought you coffee?''  
  
Oh. Ludger's thoughts halt for a moment as he processes the sound of his voice. Low and attractive, and with pleasant tremble. He recovers before he's left staring and flashes him a shy smile and shrugs, before he extends his hand.  
  
''Apologies.'' He smiles and shakes the man's hand, both their grips firm and resolute. ''Ludger.''  
  
''Gaius.''  
  
_Gaius_. ''Well then Gaius,'' He enjoys the way his name rolls over his tongue. ''Thank you very much for buying me my coffee.''  
  
Gaius nods glancing at what can only be Alvin. ''Your friend is interested.''  
  
Ludger is tempted to turn around, to give Alvin both the finger and a thumbs up because right now, from up close, he's even more taken with Gaius. His black hair looks wilder up close, and his eyes are so piercing he would have no trouble intimidating the best of them. He's not shy, despite what he'd guessed from the way he always looked away as fast as Ludger did. But right now he had no trouble looking at him, visibly taking him in and gauging whatever it was he was trying to decide.  
  
''So,'' Ludger starts, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable under the silent gaze. ''What made you decide that after weeks of stealing glances, now was the time?''  
  
It takes a few seconds before Gaius answers. ''I suppose I was done contemplating on if it was appropriate.''

Ludger grins. ''A decision well made.''

''That remains to be seen. Your friend is hardly inconspicuous in his attempts to eavesdrop.''  
  
Ludger laughs, even though he realizes that's probably not in Gaius' interest, or the intent. In fact, he's pretty sure it wasn't even a joke, so before he can truly chase him off he takes a big gulp of his coffee and speaks up.  
  
''Curiosity killed the cat right? How about this: I have a very lovely home-made cake roll with me that I obviously am not going to finish myself.'' He pauses, pleased to see him pick up the hint and even more pleased to see the piqued interest. His brow seems furrowed in a permanent scowl, but his eyes now shine with a glimmer he's not yet had the pleasure of seeing before and for the moment, Gaius seems distracted from the nuisance of Alvin. Ludger scratches the back of his neck.

''We can meet somewhere later or go to my place, but in either case I'd like to do you the pleasure of showering first.'' He flashes him a sheepish grin. ''Morning run and all.''  
  
''I have no objections, do you want a ride?''  
  
''If it's no trouble.''  
  
''Nothing is trouble if it means escaping your friend.'' He mutters, but this time Ludger sees the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Gaius finishes his drink with large gulps and Ludger quirks an eyebrow. If the steam was anything to go buy, that drink was still scolding hot. He doesn't comment on it, simply wonders and stares as in Gaius stands and in one fluid motion lifts his coat from the back of the chair and whirls it around and puts it on. He seems unaware of the allure, or maybe he's used to it, but either way he doesn't seem to notice that Ludger's eyes are fixed on him through the entirety.    
  
Jude waves him off before he can pull out his wallet and from the looks of it, tries his hardest not to grin. Instead he shows his more professional side and simply wishes them a nice day. Alvin is not as professional, but before he can make a comment to go with the painfully obvious wink Jude smacks him in the chest, effectively hitting his thorax and silencing him.

He follows Gaius down the street and around the corner, feeling slightly more uneasy and nervous. But he pushes through, never has been the one to turn on his heels, and when Gaius holds open the passenger's door and he can smell his cologne as he brushes past him he makes up his mind, as well as a mental note to use his most expensive shampoo to step up his game.  
  
The car ride is spent in relative silence, save for Ludger giving him directions. But the tension builds, that much they notice. Ludger is painfully aware of his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he ignores it; Alvin can wait. Everything about Gaius seems regal, yet not inaccessible, despite the image his permanent cross look might give. He's aware of the glances he sends his way, but with the primary focus necessary on the road there is little to be done.  
  
When the car pulls up to the parking lot in front of his apartment Ludger has no time to ask whether Gaius wants to meet later or to wait inside. The car is turned off and Gaius steps out without any hesitation in his movement. By the time Ludger has stepped out closed the door behind him Gaius is standing next to him, coat taken off and draped over his arm, and again Ludger has to remind himself to not stare. It's quite overwhelming, to go from stolen glances to standing close enough to smell his cologne and see the outline of muscle. Gaius extends his arm- a silent gesture for Ludger to lead the way. He does and can't help but hope that he is correct when it feels like Gaius' eyes are ever on him.  
  
They take the stairs- mostly because Ludger is not quite ready for an awkward elevator silence. When he opens the door and steps inside the first thing he sees is Rollo- ever as fat and lazy, but also ever as hungry, lying prominently in the middle of the table next to the bag of cat food Ludger had left there after filling his bowl that morning. The cat lifts his head and lets out a mew before standing and stretching.  
  
''Do you want anything to drink? I shouldn't be gone long. If you need to use the bathroom there's one down the hall,-''  
  
When he turns he's surprised to see Gaius next to the table and scratching Rollo behind the ears and under his chin, and even more surprised to see him smiling- despite ever other body signal conveying that this was nothing he was interested in doingl.  
  
''You'll be fine it seems.''  
  
Gaius didn't reply, although his smile dropped a little, as if embarrassed. But the petting didn't seize and Ludger took that as a good sign. ''Okay, I'll be back in 10. Make yourself at home.''  
  
The shower however was a disaster. Once he stood under the hot water that soothed his muscles he was hit by the nerves. He knew very little about this man. Up until today he didn't even have a clue what his voice sounded like. All they shared was the preference for the same cafe and the stolen glances. He didn't fear him to be dangerous- if he was he was more than capable of defending himself, and Jude knew what the man looked like. No, nervous he may be, but excitement was not absent as well. He rushed, promising himself a thorough relaxation under the shower in due time.  
He half expected to find an empty room, but instead he found Gaius in the corner of the room, squatting and lazily twirling Rollo's mouse-on-a-string toy. The cat pawed it, but refused to get up from where he lay rolled with an exposed belly.  
  
"Not the best of hunters." Gaius said.  
  
Ludger squatted down next to him, enjoying the modest whiff of cologne coming his way. He gently pokes Rollo on his belly. "He needs a good motivator. You should see him when I put some of his kibbles in that ball over there." He nodded to where the different toy lay. "If I hide all the other food and he's hungry enough he may actually exercise."  
  
Gaius smiled at the cat, gentle and easy to miss.   
  
"Speaking of food, I'm going to cut that roll. Do want some?"  
  
"Isn't that why I'm here?"  
  
"Ouch, put aside for a cake-roll."

  
He stands and moves to walk to the kitchen, aware of Gaius following him. Gaius brushes past him as he cuts the roll, reaching up to grab two plates from his cupboard. An obviously not accidental touch, and for the split second the man stands behind him Ludger is tempted to gently push his hips back. But he flings that thought away as soon as it reaches his mind, trying to will away the blush that threatens to creep up his face. It's one thing to invite a man over the first time you finally speak to each other, another to immediately advance in _that_ kind of contact. Gaius eyes him as they sit down, and Ludger shifts under his gaze.

''You seem nervous.''

''Ah, well...This is kind of a first.'' He flashes Gaius a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his neck before he takes a bite from the roll and lets out a sound of surprise. ''Marble outdid herself.''

''Really? From the way you presented yourself I would have guessed otherwise.''

Ludger frowns, not angry but serious. ''People present themselves in all sorts of ways,'' he grins. ''For instance, you present yourself like you're ready to murder anyone who gets too close, but meanwhile I wonder just how long you've petted Rollo.'' He points at the cat with his fork for emphasis.  
  
Gaius scoffs, but seems amused.

A short silence follows, in which they finish their respective slices of the cake. Ludger stands, holding out his hand to accept Gaius' plate. But he declines and simply stands up as well, following Ludger as he walks to the kitchen for a second helping. ''Do you want another as well?''  
  
Gaius nods, leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed and scowl in place. But the amused glimmer in his eyes is still there, along with something else.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' Ludger wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, but finds it clean. He licks his lips for a double check and gives Gaius a questioning stare, and catches his lingering eyes just in time. He grins. ''Aside from your eyes.''

Gaius grumbles something and Maxwell take him if what he sees is not the hint of crimson on his cheeks. Ludger laughs.

''I'm sorry, forget I said that. ''

''It's fine. I was just contemplating.''

''On what?'' He puts the rest of the roll back in the package and quickly licks the excess cream from the tip of his thumb.

''Several things. You said I present myself ready to murder anyone who ventures too close, yet you don't seem inclined to keep your distance.''

''I'm not easily scared.'' Ludger shrugs.  
  
''Hmm, I thought as much.''

''What else were you contemplating on?''

Gaius doesn't answer. He uncrosses his arms. Takes a step closer, slowly and deliberately, gauging Ludger's response. Ludger's curious gaze shifts to one of wonder and mild shock, but he doesn't reel back. Gaius' hand is firm and warm, and without resistance Ludger allows Gaius to tilt his head. There's no words spoken, no sound made as their lips meet. It's many things. As soft and warm as it is strong and fueled by lust. He doesn't gasp, doesn't moan. Simply relishes in the feeling and allows himself to relax.

It doesn't last nearly as long as he wants it too. At last Gaius answers. ''On if it would be appropriate or not.''

Ludger gives him a sheepish grin, amused and taken with the man's wit.

''Remind to me to thank Alvin.''

''Agreed.''

''Oh?'' Ludger quirks an eyebrow. ''Forgiven his eavesdropping?''

''Hardly,'' The corner of Gaius' lips tug, and he submits, allowing the tiniest of smirks. ''But he's been trying to persuade me into buying you that coffee for weeks. I should have listened sooner.''

Ludger sputters, at a loss for words and only able to stare. His first reaction, which would have been to reach for his phone and text Alvin, is abruptly cut off when Gaius lets out a short laugh; a sound that makes every gear in his head stop working.

''I'm going to kill him.'' Ludger promises himself, before he reaches up to pull Gaius down, hands already tugging on hair before their lips meet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _To: Alvin_  
_From: Ludger_  
 _I'm going to kill you._

_To: Ludger_  
_From: Alvin_  
 _It was painful to watch. Besides, things worked out didn't they?_  
  
  
_Ludger._  
  
_Ludger._

 

 _To: Alvin_  
_From: Ludger_  
 _...We're going out for dinner Thursday._  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alvin is totally a wingman for Ludger  
> 2\. It took some pushing from Alvin's part, but Jude totally helped in the convincing because by the gods was it painful to watch indeed.  
> 3\. It only took this long because Gaius is secretly a softie.  
> 4\. The description of his clothes would be a reference to his no jacket outfit.
> 
> Ramblings aside, this was really fun to write. I did lose track here and there because there were just so many ways I wanted to go. Kudos and Comments are welcome and appreciated, and PLEASE point out any spelling/massive grammar errors you come across.


End file.
